Hovedside
Husk at siden er under utvikling Den frie Warcraft info-kilden alle kan redigere! Den ble startet i 2007, WowWiki Norge har nå artikler. Ny på denne wikien? Bla nedover! Utvalgte artikler ' ' * [[Karakter|'Karakter' »]] ** Klasser ** Raser ** Factions ** Professions ** Utstyr * [[Spill|'Spill' »]] ** Kamp ** PvP ** Quester ** Raids ** Events * [[Guider|'Guide Portalen' »]] ** Nybegynnerguide ** Velg en klasse ** Instance guider ** Reiseguide ** For flere, gå til [[Guider|'Portalen']] * [[Verden|'Verden' »]] ** Lore ** Instances ** Skapninger ** Områder ** Kart * [[Samfunns info|'Samfunnsinfo' »]] ** Warcraft nyheter ** Patcher ** Fansider ** Guilds ** Servere * [[Kategori|'Populære kategorier' »]] ** Game terms ** Formulas & game mechanics ** Items ** NPCer ** Quests * [[Interface Customization|'Interface Customization Portal' »]] ** UI Begyner Guide ** UI FAQ ** World of Warcraft API ** Events ** Widget API ** What are AddOns? ** Hosted AddOn Sider ** Macros ** For mere, entre [[Interface Redigering|'Portalen']] * [[Offisiell side|'Offisielle sider' »]] ** WoW US – Hjemmeside / forum ** WoW EU – Hjemmeside / forum ** Blizzard – Hjemmeside * [[Forum tracker|'Forum trackers' »]] ** BlueTracker ** Curse Dev Tracker ** Thottbot: News Wikier på andre språk » – Fransk: WikiWoW.com / Tysk: WoW-Wiki.net På Wikia – Kinesisk / Fransk / Tysk / Ungarsk / Polsk / Slovakisk / Engelsk WoWWiki Norge nyheter » Utmerket artikkel » *'15 Juni 2007' – Hovedsiden er begynt oversatt. *'16 Juni 2007' – Community Teamene Er under Plannleging! *'18 Juni 2007' – Community Teamene Ønsker Medlemmer! / Les mer her! Nyhets ikon Flere WoWWiki Norge nyheter » Populær ikon Besøk Wowwiki_norge:Utmerket artikkel for tidligere og fremtidige utmerkede artikler Hva er WoWWiki Norge? » Hjelp, policies and guidelines » WoWWiki Norge ' er en wiki dedikert til å katalogisere Blizzard Entertainments Warcraft Univers (med et fokus, men ikke prioritert, syn på ''World of Warcraft), som dekker hele Warcraft serien av spill, RPG referansebøker, strategi guider, romaner og andre kilder. Men dette er ikke Wikipedia, og vi har en litt annen måte å gjøre ting på. For mer info, se '''Om WoWWiki Norge. Så hvorfor en Warcraft wiki? As you're going through looking for information, if you see something that's incorrect, you can correct it. If you see any information that's missing, you can add it. This way, the information here should be as up to date as possible, instead of having to wait for a small group of people to update the information as the world changes. The more people that use the WoWWiki, the more up to date the information will be! , and check out for information on how to get started with editing pages. You can use the sandbox to play around with wiki editing. If you're looking for things to do, check out the things to do category! * ** Community portal ** ** Offsite Meta-Wiki help * [[WoWWiki_Norge:Where to ask a question|'Questions and answers' »]] ** Where to ask a question ** Village pump (general WoWWiki Norge Q&A area) ** Warcraft pump (general Warcraft Q&A area) * [[WoWWiki_Norge:Policies|'WoWWiki Norge policies' »]] * [[WoWWiki_Norge:Guidelines|'WoWWiki Norge guidelines' »]] * [[WoWWiki_Norge:About|'WoWWiki Norge information' »]] ** WoWWiki Norge FAQ ** All pages in the WoWWiki Norge category ** Site support and donations ' ' – }} __NOEDITSECTION__ nl: